Neko-Cats, Coffins and Taken Chances
by Moonbeams and Magick
Summary: After being married to Grelle for three years, they have a daughter together who is half-demon and half-shinigami. Take a snapshot into their life with a twelve-year-old demon who can shift into a sweet looking black kitten as her demon form. And find out what will happen when she meets the flirtatious Adrian Crevan, also known as the Undertaker. Please R & R.


**Chapter 1: The Neko Cat Gets A New Dress**

**A/N: Hello there! This is the Black Butler or Kuroshitju story I've been wanting to write for ages! Please read and review! I **_**PROMISE**_** that Luci isn't a Mary-Sue. She's adorably awkward when it comes to Undertaker who is flirty and knows that she'll bumble and be flustered. The link for the dress is here;**wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f0/Mourning_dress_MET_50.40.3a-b_front_ /220px-Mourning_dress_MET_50.40.3a-b_front_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but dear Luci.**

Lucinda smiled to herself slightly as she heard her father rise at dawn to get things ready for their young master. He hadn't been sleeping, of course. He'd been with her mother, Grelle Sutcliff who had not started out as a woman but eventually became one through heart, soul and finally body.

Lucinda knew her mother would be lonely now that her father had left so she got up and walked into her mother and father's room in the servants quarters of the Phantomhive Manor. She walked gracefully into the room and crawled into the bed to comfort her mother, who's jobs in the manor would not start until ten o'clock that morning. Her father was a demon of habit and rose at sunrise. Her mother didn't like mornings, but Lucinda had taken after her father and didn't mind morning or night. She was like both parents in looks and mannerisms. Her mother snuggled her close, stroking the long deep red hair she had inherited from the latter, although it's a nod to her father was that it was a deeper blood-like color. She was energetic, friendly and cheerful like her mother but also sly, slippery and silver-tongued like her father.

She whispered to her mother, "Wonder what the brat will have father and us do today?"

Grelle grimaced, "Something foul probably."

Lucinda laughed softly and hugged her mother close. She smiled at her little red-haired reaper-demon. It was at that moment that Sebastian, Lucinda's father, entered the room. He was wearing his usual butler uniform but without his tailcoat.

He walked over to Grelle, not seeing the other redhead just yet, but when he spotted her, he addressed her mid-sentence, "Red rose, it is time to r- oh. Good morning, kitten."

She smiled and got up to hug her father close. Sebastian Michealis wasn't usually an affectionate person but when it came to his wife and daughter, it was a different story. If either of them hugged him – he would immediately return the gesture.

She smiled and turned to both of her parents, parting from her father and told them, "I will return to my chamber and dress for the day, father."

Sebastian chuckled slightly and turned to his daughter as he replied, "Excellent. I'll do my best to tempt your mother to do the same."

She giggled and went to her room; decorated in her favorite colors – black with a few silver accents. It was simple elegance but being the daughter of the butler and the housekeeper, she had her own room of which she was grateful for. She closed the door and fetched some water and began getting ready.

Back in her parent's room, Sebastian was attempting to give his wife a reason to rise. He smirked and turned to his wife as he slithered over to her and whispered directly into her left ear, "Madam Michaelis, it's high time that you rose. I have rose petal tea and a red velvet scone prepared for you."

Grelle smiled widely and kissed her husband lovingly as she replied happily, "You spoil me, darling Bassy!"

Sebastian smiled long and sly as he replied, "I know. But the wife if a demon needs spoiling. Especially one so vibrant and beautiful as you, my rose." He leaned closer to her and tore his left glove off with his teeth to stroke her face with his bare hand.

She closed her eyes and lightly moaned not long after whispering contentedly, "I adore it when you call me that, my black cat."

He chuckled and kissed her lips passionately before whispering into her earlobe, "I simply adore it when you call me that, my rose." Before gently nipping it and smirking to himself.

Grelle moaned and kissed her husband lovingly and eventually coaxed him to lie down on the bed with her. She whispered to him, "What does the brat you're bound to want?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly, low in his throat before replying playfully followed by him mock tutting, "Now, now rose, don't be petulant... He simply asked you and our kitten to go pay a visit to your dear mortician friend."

Grelle scoffed, knowing that the simple request was too good to be true. Ever since she and her neko-lust demon had been married and Grelle moved in which led to Lucinda's birth, she was suspicious of the few errands Ciel Phantomhive gave to her and her daughter. She sighed and replied, "What information does he want me to squeeze out of poor Under?"

Sebastian smirked and raised an eyebrow as he asked his redhead wife, "How did you know that is what the young master has asked?"

She sighed and buried her head in his should as she replied in defeat, "Because he takes joy in torture."

Sebastian chuckled darkly and kissed his wife's throat making her blush harshly as he replied, "Who in this household does not, sweet rose?"

Grelle laughed loudly at this and replied with a wide grin, "No one I suppose my crow. Oh alright. Give me an hour or so and I'll be ready to leave."

Sebastian kissed her neck down to her wrist as he whispered darkly, "Sadly I cannot accompany the two of you today. I have duties to fulfill."

Grelle pouted and replied morosely, "Shame. Oh well. Ooh... Luci hasn't met Under yet! She is twelve now. Practically a lady."

Sebastian kissed her lips fleetingly as he replied charmingly, "A lady like her beautiful mother."

Grelle playfully slapped his shoulder as she replied in a fondly teasing tone, "Oh stop teasing you infernal neko-lust demon."

Sebastian leered at her, crimson eyes blazing seductively, "I will of you do, my dearest lady shinigami."

Grelle grabbed him by his pristine black tie and kissed him passionately. She let go of him after a few minutes and laid her head on his chest.

Lucinda walked into the room, noticing the passionate position they were in but smiled, well used to her parent's antics. She asked with a knowing smile, "Mother, would you help me into my day dress, please?"

Grelle smirked and looked to her husband as she replied to her daughter, "Your father will help you." Lucinda cocked an eyebrow, looking more like her father than ever and replied, "But father must tend to the young master first, mustn't he?"

Sebastian darkly chuckled and got up, walking over to his daughter and replying with a soft hue to his crimson eyes as he looked into the matching eyes of the small her half-demon before him, "You should know that you and your mother will always come before me and my contract."

She smiled and reached out for her father's hand to squeeze. She smiled softly at him and replied, "Thank you, father. Mother, what are we doing today?" she turned to her mother and asked.

Grelle almost leaped out of the bed in her long flowing blood-red silk nightgown as she exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot! Move Bassy, I need to make our little lady as gorgeous as possible before meeting Adrian."

She had a curious look in her crimson eyes that sometimes held a yellowish-green ring around the pupil, "Who us Adrian, mother?"

Grelle smiled slyly, already planning matchmaking plans between her friend and her daughter. They both were prone to wear the color black, were elegant, loved humour and were funnier than they knew.

She replied carefully, "An old friend who I think you'll grow rather fond of."

She smiled and replied, "Alright. What's he like? Does this mean I can wear my new dress?"

Grelle chuckled and replied, "I'll come and help you put on your pretty black velvet dress and of course, you need help with hair and makeup, my little black kitten." Lucinda smiled at her mother's affectionate tone.

She walked into her room with her mother.

From her wardrobe, she pulled out a long, flowing black velvet mourning dress (see the author's note for the link to the image). She found her favorite black leather ankle boots and hurriedly put on her undergarments. Her mother came in to help her lace up her corset as well as the hook and eye fasteners on her beautiful dress.

Grelle replied to her daughter's question then, slowly brushing her long dark blood red hair like hers, "Tall, long grey hair, always wears black with beautiful green eyes like me. Come, my little kitten ~ we need to make you beautiful for Adrian."

She looked curiously at her mother and replied, "Why?"

Grelle braided the sides of her hair as well as one in the middle, braiding them all together to create a long red braid that would float down her river of blood red hair as she replied, "He's lonely and you're just bis type – dark and mysterious."

The twelve-year-old red-haired reaper-demon sighed and asked her mother imploringly, "Mother, are you matchmaking again? Even after Lord Tamford's son?"

Grelle gritted her teeth at the stupid aristocrat's name and replied, "Oh yes... That dimwit. Hm, I suppose you're right. It's a good thing that Adrian is nothing like Lord Whatshisname."

She sighed and let her mother do her thing, getting someone ready.

Grelle added a touch of black eyeliner to her daughter's beautiful blood-red eyes, tied a black silk ribbon into a bow where the braids met, added a touch of rich blood-colored lipstick and fastened her daughter's locker around her neck. It was engraved with a small black cat design and matched her simple stud earrings.

Grelle smiled, "Perfect. Now me." She went into her room and finished getting ready. Her daughter helped. Grelle wore a deep burgundy brocade dress made of velvet with crimson buttons, undergarments, her usual red boots and started brushing her hair until her husband snuck up behind her and began brushing it before braiding it intricately into a six link braid. He added a crimson ribbon, tying a perfect bow. She smiled and turned to kiss him.

He whispered, "Where is our lovely kitten? You look exquisite, rose."

Grelle blushed and replied, in her room. She'd better not shift forms while she looks so gorgeous."

Sebastian raised his left eyebrow and smirked, "If you say so, my rose. Have a pleasant day with the Undertaker."

Grelle kissed him lovingly and replied, "I will, my darling Bassy."

She went to her daughter's room and told her it was time to go. Lucinda smiled and walked fast with her mother to Adrian Crevan or the Undertaker's funeral parlor where the man in question was waiting.


End file.
